Between the Cracked Duck
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: While helping his daughter Gosalyn deal with a problem she's having with a kid at school like any parent would he's also put in charge of watching Megavolt after he injures a leg during his fight with the caped terror himself how will he handle both without going crackers read the story and see for yourselves
1. Intro

**I've decided to get this one out of the way for my own nostalgia's sake I decided to write a story dedicated to a childhood hero Darkwing Duck in a bullying scenario mixed in with a little parody of a popular nick meme. And I hope you all enjoy this story hopefully and a review is always welcome just please be constructive with them.**

It all starts out one day in St. Canard where the story starts out in the residents of mild mannered Drake Mallard making lunch for his daughter Gosalyn for school calling out to her before he finishes saying "Gosalyn sweetie hurry up and come get breakfast or you'll be late for school" referring to the plate of eggs on the table untouched. Then by the time Drake finishes in when his daughter Gosalyn comes down to sit at the table and speed through her breakfast like a speedy jackrabbit before going for her backpack.

"Whoa Gosalyn your in quite a hurry this morning what's the rush?" Drake asks only for Gosalyn to answer as quickly as possible saying "oh its nothing dad just don't wanna be late that's all." In confusion Drake simply shrugs off the response and hands the red head her lunch saying "well alright here's your lunch I guess" As she takes it Gosalyn before heading out for school asks her father if he didn't put any lettuce in the sandwich to which he replies "yeah just how you wanted it but why wouldn't you want lettuce in your sandwich today?" with concern for her before Gosalyn snatches the sack lunch from him before running out the door quickly saying "well you know me always trying new things oh look at the time don't wanna be late thanks for the sack lunch dad love you bye" slamming the door before Drake could even offer to drive her.

2 minutes later Drake decides to enjoy the rest of the day alone with Gosalyn in school and Launchpad taking actual driving classes this just leaves Drake with himself a cup of coffee his easy chair and good ol' fashioned TV stationed to his favorite show Sherduck Helms but just as soon as he was almost about to get comfortable his show was then interrupted during its climax as it announces "_We interrupt this program to bring you the following news super criminal Megavolt is at it again this time spotted at the local St Canard University of technological advances attacking everyone and everything in sight for who knows how long until Darking Duck arrives._

Hearing this Drake with a sarcastic modesty after hearing this replies to himself "oh my they want me to stop Megavolt and not any other super hero I don't know I may not be up for it...Eh why not? Lets...Get...Dangerous!" Afterwards he springs out of his couch and into his superhero persona costume which he now keeps in his bedroom closet putting on the purple shirt mask and cape and with his wide rimmed fedora as the finishing touch Darkwing makes his way to his Duck cycle and dashes through the city passing through traffic making his way to the university to put an end to whatever the rodent sparkplug has planned.

**Yes Yes I know its short but hey its a start now all you have to do is let me know what you think and I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can thank you for taking time to read this story I truly appreciate it**


	2. Megavolt vs Darkwing

**And now to begin chapter 2 thank you for your patience and here you go**

At the university we're then shown in the main lobby at the university trashed furniture all over the area ,busted walls, and shattered window glasses to boot along with what appeared to be college students hiding behind anything that was overturned, as we then see Megavolt standing over a pig man who appeared to be the dean as he was seen on his back staring in fear at the electric rodent slowly approaching him.

"P-p-please sir try to be reasonable I mean we are in a hands on learning establishment field, you know I-I am sure we can work something out that will satisfy both of us o-or how's if we talk about this?" says the dean with a look of fear on his face ,before the electric mouse interrupts him speaking in a nasally voice saying " there's nothing to talk about with you ,at least not after what I've been mistreated for here at least!"

Megavolt then begins to charge up electricity toward his index finger ,before asking the dean "now then any last words before I fry your lights out?" only to then be interrupted by an outside voice he thought he would never have to hear reply saying "no ,but I may along with a bone to pick with you, you circuitry modeled rat!" Only to then be greeted by a webbed foot to the face before being knocked back onto a magazine rack.

That's when we see the figure who kicked Megavolt stand before him ,holding both ends of his cape as he introduces himself saying "for I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the 20$ bill that comes out of your paycheck ,I am DARKWING DUCK!" This causes Megavolt to become irritated by this as he replies "why must you always do that every time you introduce yourself it's getting really ANNOYING TO ME NOW!"

"Give up now Megavolt and leave these students and the faculty be, and maybe I might go easy on you" Darkwing demands to the electric rodent ,however Megavolt denies the offer replying getting up off the ground and says " yeah right! Do you expect me to go down that easily ,after what this place did with me? What do you take me for some kind of boob?" Only for Darkwing to answer with a dumbfounded look on his face saying "actually I have why?"

Now in a huff Megavolt then yells out at the caped crime fighter shouting "how dare you insult me and my intelligence!? I come here to get some compensation or sympathy for what this place did to me, and all you care about is stopping me for your own benefits? I don't think so PREPARE TO BE ZAPPED INTO THE NEXT MELLENIUM TAKE THIS!" before attempting to zap Darkwing with electricity from his fingertip.

Darkwing then dodges the attacks launched at him as quickly as possible for minutes on end ,before Megavolt finally manages to zap the caped hero into a soda machine before turning his attention back to the cornered cowardly dean ,saying "now its your turn to taste my electric wrath you and your precious university will pay for all the pain and suffering I endured here!"

Before he could zap the dean however ,Darkwing after he recovered from hitting the dispenser then recaptures the rodents attention shouting "hey you automated pack rat" successfully getting his attention ,he shakes up a soda he got from the destroyed soda machine before spraying the electric mad man saying " have a soda on the house!" short circuiting Megavolt, as he cries out in pain while the carbonated liquid completely fries him.

However not only that but by the time Megavolt was shorted out ,Darkwing then returns the favor back to him by performing a flying karate kick to his face thus sending Megavolt flying into a revolving door ,then after so much spinning Megavolt was then launched right into a trophy case, where he ends up not only defeated but now he also now has a fractured leg from he result of Darkwing's kick.

"Blast you Darkwing Duck BLAST YOU TO HECK!" Megavolt shouts as he caresses his leg in agony ,Darkwing then stands right before him and says "alright Sparky give me one good reason I shouldn't take you to jail right now?" Angering Megavolt ,who replies "RRR DON'T CALL ME SPARKY! Why must you always interfere with everything I do!? All I just wanted was a stupid cheesy krunch bar!"

This dumbfounded Darkwing once he heard Megavolt's response, before Megavolt added in "you heard me a cheesy krunch bar ,one of my favorite candy produce in the whole world from that vending machine over there" pointing toward the lounging area where there was indeed a vending machine, right beside the soda machine he crashed into before Megavolt continues saying "you see last week I was plotting to liberate all the machines here so they wouldn't be enslaved by the students who use them for their lessons ,but before I could I had to satisfy my stomach with a quick snack you see, so I went over to the vending machine to get one, but then that stupid machine started to taunt me by refusing to give it me no matter how many times I try to make it work. Then when I tried to talk to the manager about it, but when I did he refuses me the privilege of obtaining my precious candy ,so I swore revenge on this cursed place today ,because you see my battery was pretty low that Saturday and I needed to recharge it as soon as I could, and yesterday I had a dentist appointment and I would have succeeded if you hadn't shown up."

Darkwing still dumbfounded by what Megavolt had said, finally replies back to this saying "let me get this straight you mean to tell me ,that I'm missing my favorite program drove over 50 miles to get here ,all for a stupid chocolate bar!?" Only for Megavolt to correct him saying "a stupid _cheesy krunch_ chocolate bar" this angered the caped call duck ,as he replies sarcastically "didn't it occur to you that the machine for just some reason isn't working, because its oh I don't know OUT OF ORDER! Why didn't you just make it work yourself ,or if you wanted one so bad heck why didn't you just go a mini mart and buy one or a convenience store!?"

"It's pretty hard to buy one seeing as how I got banned from those places for 3 months, and I don't even know why, and I told I already tried to fix it but it still wouldn't give me one, but still what makes you think that the vending machine is out-of-order?" Asks Megavolt only for Darkwing duck to point him at a sign that was right beside the vending machine ,that read **out-of-order sorry for convenience under repair until Friday** To which Megavolt replies "great now he tells me, then how come that jerk in the corner didn't tell me that?" referring to the dean who was approaching to where the rivals where.

When he does he tells of the rodent on the floor saying "I was going to tell you this when you where here last week, but you interrupted me you wouldn't listen to anything I said during your rampage" now Megavolt was dumbfounded at this misunderstanding ,that he then tries desperately to redeem himself asking "is it too late to reconsider my life?" however the only response Darkwing gave to him was "tell that to the judge you power pilfering parasite ,after we take care of your leg your under arrest!"

* * *

After Megavolt was taken to the hospital to get his leg treated Darkwing was then standing in a heroic pose outside the university saying to himself "and now that I've taken care of that ungrateful menace my public and the paparazzi should be here any minute now to bask in my glorious victory ...Any time now" yet right in front of him no one as usual was acknowledging his existence at all making Darkwing grunt in disbelief as he said "what's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here? "

Then after saying this ,the dean comes by toward him and says to him gladly "oh I cant thank you enough for what you have done ,how can I ever repay you?" Darkwing with a smug look on his face answers the deans question saying "think nothing of it my good man, just looking at the grateful faces of happy citizens is thanks enough, but I would also like it if you can tell all your friends about me, you know put in a good word, possibly recommend me that would be nice."

Suddenly his watch started to beep ,and once he saw what time it was he thought "uh oh time to pick Gosalyn up from school" before turning his attention back to the dean saying "I would love to stay and chat more good man, but I'm afraid I must be going evil never sleeps you know" leaving the dean to reply "I completely understand, thank you so much ,goodbye my friend I hope to see you again sometime farewell" as he and Darkwing wave to each other.

Afterwards Darkwing rides his Ratcatcher quickly in order to make up for lost time in picking up his daughter from school.

**And here it is chapter 2 of my story I hope you enjoyed and please comment or review if you really did like it and I promise the next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	3. Whats the problem?

**Chapter 3 is finally up enjoy**

Once Darkwing finally manages to get to Gosalyn's school, he was lucky to be late since no one was around to see him and thus reveal his secret identity by his actions, as he stops the ratcatcher right in front of her and say "sorry I'm late honey, you would not believe what I had to- Gosalyn honey what happened to you your all soaking wet?"

Looking at Gosalyn she was completely soaked from head to webbed toe ,to which she answers her father saying "I-I-its nothing dad j-just had swim practice in gym today that's all" looking at her again, he then asks her "you went swimming in your clothes?" Gosalyn then angrily yells at her father for this and says "Geez DAD can't a girl accidentally fall into the pool, and NOT GET ASKED ABOUT IT ? UGH never mind lets just go."

Darkwing looking at his daughter with concern, decides to simply do as she says and ride off after she got in the side car. As the made their way home Darkwing who was still showing concern for his daughter, then tries to show how much he cared for her saying "um you know Gos if there's ever anything you want to talk to me about ,I mean anything at all you know I'm all ears ,except for when I'm fighting crimes but besides that , whatevers bothering you feel free to let me know alright honey?"

"I promise I'm fine dad" Gosalyn replies still upset ,only for Darkwing to keep on driving as he said "ok I'm only telling you this because I love you dear, and I promise I'll be there for there for you if you do ever need me ok?" Gosalyn then concludes the conversation, by simply replying with a noncaring tone " whatever" before they made their way home.

Once they arrived, Gosalyn then gets out of the vehicle first before her father and once they enter the house ,Gosalyn decides to make her way straight to her room but not before Darkwing who was taking off his mask, asks his red headed kid "Gosalyn where are you going, don't you want to hear about todays crime I faced ?" To which Gosalyn replies uninterested "not now dad I just want to be alone in my room right now ok?"

Drake then tries to coax his daughter in hopes of cheering her up ,only for Gosalyn who was now in an upset start to reply to her father saying "look dad I don't really care right now OK? so just leave me alone" walking up to her room and slamming her door so loud, that it was heard from where Drake stood.

"Maybe she needs a little time to herself " Drake wondered to himself, as he then took off his coat and changed into his normal clothes, adding in while he removed his hat "maybe she'll tell me when she probably feels up to it ,but for right now I think I'm going to just leave her alone for a bit and check up on her later" before Drake crashed on the couch after putting away his costume, and takes a nap that lasted only a couple of hours.

By then Gosalyn was still in her room when he woke up that afternoon ,and thus Drake decided that now was the best time to check up on her, but before he could however right when he was about to reach his daughters room, a loud knocking sound from the front door interrupts him, thus tempting him to return downstairs thinking to himself "ugh I bet that's Herb Muddle, probably hoping if he can sell me some used car parts as if I need them ."

But when Drake opens the door and asks " what is it Herb?" only to then notice that it was not Herb Muddlefoot at all ,but instead a familiar pilot of his in a graduation uniform, holding in his hands a rolled up piece of paper who replies "Hey D.W. its me, and guess who just finally finished flight school?" in a cheery tone of voice surprising Drake a little ,who replies "oh congratulations Launchpad I knew you could do it even if it was 2 days."

"Yeah and boy do I feel great , heck I feel even more important then ever now that I got this beauty" Launchpad says showing off his rolled up certificate to his hero ,before asking what had been happening during his absence, to which Drake asks him "do you want to come inside for lunch while we talk first pal?" to which the giant pelican man replies "sure thing D.W boy oh boy its been a while since I've been in this house again."

Drake then corrects him by replying "Launchpad you haven't been gone longer than 2 days, you just came back" To which his sidekick replies "I know I just meant to say that it feels like a while ,since I left this old place" while entering Drakes home before the two settle down in he kitchen for some ham sandwiches. Drake then tries to call on Gosalyn for lunch and to see if she's feeling any better, only for her to reply that she wasn't hungry and that she wanted to be alone, leaving the two men to talk up a storm until nightfall.

**Thank you all for your support and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up real soon.**


	4. False Advertising

**And now chapter 4 in 5...4...3...2...1**

That night after Drake finishes explaining to his partner all that had happened , when he finishes Launchpad replies in concern "whoa this is new ,I never seen Goasalyn act like that before even toward you" before Drake replies "and she won't even let me help her for some reason."

"Well I hope she doesn't stay like that forever" Launchpad says ,before Drake answers the bumbling sidekick saying "lets hope not, I doubt it but its good to hope once in a while ,anyways lets take a look at that certificate" as Launchpad then hands it to him allowing his hero to see the award he got.

But once Darkwing got a look at the certificate ,his expression soon changes when he read **Certificate of Excellence of outstanding flying is awarded to Launchpad Mcquack, showing that he had succeeded in the flight academy for the inexperienced, and that we will never have to put up with him again WE'RE FREE HORAY! **Before turning his attention back to his large sidekick, asking him "um Launchpad how come your certificate says that the people of the flight school wont have to deal with you again?"

Only for Launchpad to then realize what Drake meant once he saw his awarded paper "oh that? well you see ,whenever I was in flying class the teacher made us do some daily flying exercises before class ,and whenever I do I like to put in a little of my Launchpad charm into it while I fly" Launchpad says with a grin on his face afterwards.

Feeling like a complete sucker for believing his pilot falsely graduated due to the fear the teachers have of enduring his best friends reckless flying ,Drake then glares angrily at him before asking "you mean to tell me that you graduated under FALSE PRETENSE!?" Launchpad then replies with a look of confusion on his face " gee D.W. I don't know what that word you just said means but I guess so pretty much."

The fuse in Drake's head started then started to go off as he then starts to attack the large sidekick of his, lunging out at him and attempting to strangle him but to no avail ,while Launchpad despite receiving amusement out of seeing his best friend's behavior towards him, replies back in an assuring tone "ha ha hey stop D.W. it tickles I still passed didn't I?"

Still mad at him Drake replies back angrily, stating "UNDER FALSE PRETENSES!?" Launchpad still getting joy instead of pain out of Drake's attempt to strangle him obliviously replies" no ,my flying test silly now all I need to do is get my flyers license tomorrow ,and I'll be all set on being not just your sidekick, but also your plane pilot too" Drake after tiring himself out from attempting to strangle Launchpad's strong neck, then falls from exhaustion before Launchpad helps him to a nearby couch ,as Drake calmly replies "well I'm still proud of you buddy ,even if you didn't pass the way all the others did" right after taking in a deep breath of air.

"Awe shucks thanks D.W. But still, how come Gosalyn didn't want to come down for lunch with us, or talk to you about what's wrong at school?" Launchpad asks his hero only for Drake to curiously reply to himself "hmm I don't really know actually ,eh probably just a phase or something she's going through at school ,but I'm pretty sure its really not anything important who knows she'll probably be over it by tomorrow morning" after dusting himself off."

Launchpad who was still a little concerned about what ever was bothering the red headed child ,decided to go along with what Drake says nonchalantly replying "hmm your probably right, who knows maybe she's probably over it right now, and getting some shut eye as we speak" before yawning as he adds in "speaking of which ,I'm getting pretty tired myself I'll talk to you more tomorrow D.W I'm going to bed."

Just as Launchpad makes his way to the guestroom of Drakes house found in the room next to his upstairs ,after hearing Drake yawn before replying "yeah I am getting a little tired myself, after what I've been through today well night L.P." The same response went back to him before the two get to bed, awaiting their respective days tomorrow and whatever will await the two.

We then cut to Gosalyns room where she is seen in a fetal position lying on her bed ,covered in her blanket ,and attempting to quietly cry herself to sleep hoping tomorrow for her will get better.

**And here we are chapter 4 I do hope you all like it and apologies for those offended by the status quo is god cliché used on Launchpad getting a certificate he falsely earned I wanted to make it seem like Launchpad's character but still if you like it nonetheless please let me know in your review? And thank you again for reading on.**


	5. The Unexpected visit

**Sorry for the hold up and now here is the next chapter to our story**

The next day Gosalyn like yesterday after getting herself ready and her lunch, ran out of the house making her way to school refusing her father's offer to drive her, while Launchpad walking out to his plane was seen attempting to stuff suitcases into the cargo hold, before Drake came out to ask "Launchpad where are you going don't tell me your leaving again already?"

"Sorry D.W I'd really love to stay a little longer, but I promised my friend Mr. Scrooge McD I'd show him my certificate too after I got out of school first thing in the morning, and I can't break that promise " Launchpad replies after stuffing down his last briefcase into the cargo area ,before Drake says "I guess you can't" before his sidekick hopped into his cockpit and took off ,but not before replying to his caped hero saying "see ya when I get back D.W!"

Afterwards Drake then tried to ask how long Launchpad will be gone as he was in the air ,only to receive no answer from the clumsy flier whatsoever leaving Drake to conclude that he would probably come back later before going back inside to enjoy his time alone.

Later that day however as we see Drake stacking a house of cards on his living room coffee table until it was as tall as a tower, right when he had come close to finishing it while standing on his easy chair ,he was then interrupted by loud knocking on his door causing him to fall onto his almost completed masterpiece sending all the cards flying all over the place until they reach the floor.

After a second of lying completely face down on the wood floor ,the knocking starts up once more before Drake gets up off the ground shouting "I'm coming already keep your pants on already will you?" Then right when he answers the front door however, Drakes expression changes from impatient to surprised when he saw who was it was knocking on his door.

Which turns out to be none other than Megavolt standing in front of Drake as he is seen holding crutches under his arms as well as a cast around one of his feet "Megavolt what the heck are you doing here you empty headed light socket !?" Drake asks in shock and anger completely forgetting that he's Drake Mallard and not Darkwing ,but lucky for him Megavolt paid no attention to what he had been called replying sarcastically "glad to see you to Drake ,it's really me Elmo Sputterspark but I see you caught on to my alter ego, how am I you ask? Oh I'm doing fine just the tiny fact that MY LEG HAS BEEN FRACTURED!"

"R-really you don't say" Drake replies with a worried look on his face fearing that he may have been discovered by the brain dead rodent ,only for Elmo to answer saying "yeah and it's all because that blasted DarkWing Duck had to come flapping in and ruin everything for me" causing Drake to sigh in relief, before returning to the conversation asking and a fake worried tone asking "oh really what happened?"

Megavolt however then replies with an exhausted look on his face saying "its a long story but right now I don't want to talk about it ,anyways after that caped nimrod broke my leg I was taken to the hospital afterwards to get it treated before going to jail" Drake then proceeds to ask him "but then what are you doing here, if your supposed to be headed for jail?"

"Oh that I made a break for the exit after causing a black out at the hospital." Megavolt explains "right before they put me on these cursed crutches ,then I thought to myself that I needed to go undercover just in case more policemen are sent to go looking for me until the coast the coast is clear."

Drake then nonchalantly asks the rodent in front of him "so I'm involved in your little predicament how?" Followed by what appeared to be 3 minutes if silence as the two stare each other down leaving Drakes answer still unanswered, before Megavolt breaks the silence with a fountain of tears forming in his goggles before he begins to cry something Drake nor Darkwing never thought he would see Megavolt do ,nor want to see as the brain dead rodent in yellow begs "please let me stay with you Drake, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" As he then hugging him on the knees while doing so lifting up the fractured foot in the process.

As he does Elmo continues with his plead saying "I know we haven't been the best of friends since high school, but your the only person I know who was generous enough to share his cubicle with me when no one would of all reasons at work ,I promise I wont be here long just until my leg gets better, then I'll be out of here in no time I wont ask you for anything else please Drake I beg you PLEASE!"

Getting fed up with Elmo's begging ,Drake finally gives in and says "ALRIGHT! You can stay with me but only until that leg heals ,because when it does your out of here got it?" to which Megavolt then starts to kiss Drake's feet thanking him for living with him, before getting back up with help from his crutches saying "I promise this will be the last time I ask you for such a favor ,then you'll never have to do anything like this for me again I promise" unknown to Drake however that the sneaky rodent is crossing his fingers behind back as he promises the false deed.

**And here we are the chapter she is complete sorry it took so long writers block. But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise you the next chapter will be satisfying in the mean time please review and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism in your review if you want to that is.**


	6. Getting settled

**Next part is now officially up enjoy **

Once inside we then cut to what appears to be the guest bedroom of Drake Mallard's home ,where we see Megavolt laying on the guest bed ,with his broken leg on a foot pillow on the far side , his battery placed on the far side of the room away from the bed, and on his lap was a cheese omelet on a plate in which Megavolt was enjoying before he thanks Drake again for the favor ,before Drake answers " anytime Megavo- Elmo ,but remember our deal once that leg heals ,your out of here (and I'll be waiting for whatever crime you cook up)" thinking the last part in his mind.

"Oh don't worry I will ,yum this omelet is real tasty you sure make one great cook I'll tell you that" Megavolt comments ,before Drake looks at his watch and to his surprise it was already time for him to pick Gosalyn up from school, but before he walked out to do so he explains to his guest his situation saying "whoa sorry to leave you alone for a moment Elmo, but I need to pick up my kid from school, I hope you understand but before I go I'm just going to give you a quick heads up" while he runs to a side table outside the guestroom beside the door, and takes out what appeared to be a clown horn before running back inside ,placing it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"If you ever need anything else from me while your here, just honk this horn and I'll take care of whatever it is you need when I get back ,I wont be gone long" Drake says before Megavolt gets ahold of the silver horn with the rubber squeeze handle ,saying "wow thanks Drake that's very generous of ... You?" Before he knew it he realized Drake had already left before he nonchalantly continued to eat his omelet.

Meanwhile out in the street we see Drake making his way to the school on foot ,thinking to himself "who does that arrogant electronic egomaniac think he is barging into my house of all places ,and crying to me about that stupid leg of his, its his own fault it got that way in the first place ,anyways it would have been avoided if he just never stepped foot in that school in the first place! Hey what am I saying? Then I wouldn't get a chance to so save it ,or worse I'd be out of a job if he or any criminal ever stopped committing crimes. Oh well there's nothing I can do now but keep an eye on that electro maniac until that leg heals ,and who knows how long that'll take?"

Once he reached the school that's when he saw Gosalyn at the front of the school by the time Drake arrived to pick her up but what he didn't notice was that she was holding her arm looking as if she where in a deep amount of trouble "Gosalyn honey I'm here to pick you up from school!" Drake says as he approaches her drake holds her by the wrist gently however when he does the red head then pulls it back from him screaming in pain as she rubs her arm as if it where in pain.

Seeing this gesture his daughter made Drake in concern then worries for her saying "oh Gosalyn I'm sorry ,did I pull too hard on your arm? Does it hurt? Let me see!" Only for Gosalyn to refuse Drake's offer ,replying as if she where hiding something saying "I-its fine dad its nothing that serious, I just got accidently hit in the arm with a dodge ball in gym today that's all the nurse said I'll be fine after 3 days."

"Gosalyn you need to be more careful next time, you almost scared me" Drake said in concern for the safety of is daughter ,Gosalyn however showed no concern for her fathers warning as she replies to this with a simple "whatever" before the two started making their way home ,this time walking beside each other until they reached the Mallard residents ,when they do Gosalyn then attempts to make her way straight to her room before Drake could even ask her if she wanted to talk to him about how school was for her that morning ,only to then hear a loud slam on the door followed by a click sound signifying that Gosalyn locked herself in her room.

Knowing Gosalyn though she'll probably go back to being her usual spunky self in less than a day or two probably, but that didn't stop him from still showing concern for her safety so he decided to check up on her to see if she's all right, just to be on the safe side. However right when he was about to knock on her door after reaching her room, he was then stopped by honking sounds coming from the guest room, to which happened to be Megavolt calling for him.

Once Drake had entered the guest room he then asks Megavolt if he had wanted anything while he was out, only for Megavolt to reply "actually there is, I'm feeling a little thirsty would you mind going into the kitchen and get me a cold drink?" Drake calmly agrees ,before he walks out of the room for about 10 seconds before coming back in with what appeared to be a glass of lemonade, handing it to Megavolt in his hand before he leaves to check up on his daughter.

Right before he could however Megavolt calls him back to which he demands " Drake ,I said I wanted a cold drink" as if he where waiting for him to answer his request to which Drake replies "but I just got you one, I even put ice cubes in it" pointing to the lemonade in Megavolt's hand to which Megavolt then complains about it, saying "are you kidding me? You call this kiddy beverage cold? Its barely cool ,I demand a real cold drink?" To which Drake annoyed by this to ask "what do you want me to do make you a slushy?"

We then Gilligan cut to where Drake is now seen in the kitchen blending ice cubes and a can of koo koo cola in a blender, saying to himself in disbelief "I just had to open my big mouth and ask did I?" before he turns off the blender and pours the contents inside into an empty cup, before going back into the guest room to give it to Megavolt who then replies with a calm tone of voice "that's better now see that wasn't so hard was it?" Drake then replies to this sarcastically saying "yeah and it took me about 2 minutes to find the ingredients to make your slushy, but its worth it to see the satisfied look on your face (heh more like a smug grin I'd like to wipe off with a crowbar)" thinking the last part in his mind.

Afterwards he then tries once more to leave the room to check up on Gosalyn ,saying to the rodent in yellow "and now if that's all you wanted for me to do ,if you'll excuse me right now I just need to check up on my kid ,I hope you don't mind" before he makes his way to Gosalyn's room while Megavolt who was enjoying his icy beverage, looked as if he didn't hear a word Drake said before he left and just brushed it off, saying "whatever you say Drake, I'll just let you know if I need anything else."

**And here we have the latest update I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think of it without resorting to flaming please I truly do appreciate it and I promise as soon as I can I will work on the next chapter once I get some collage work done thank you again for your support.**


	7. Trying

**The next chapter awaits my fellow readers and I hope you enjoy**

Once Drake arrives back in front of Gosalyn's door and before entering ,then gently knocks on her door before asking his depressed daughter once again lying in bed "hello Gosalyn sweetie um... would it be Ok if I came in for a bit?" only to then be answered in silence ,to which he takes as her approval to enter and sit beside her on the bed.

When he does Drake then proceeds to then ask her once more "Gosalyn sweetie are you sure your alright, just remember if there's anything that's bothering you, you come talk to me ok?" To which Gosalyn who was turned away from him ,replies with and angry tone "whatever" before Drake decides to also warn her about Megavolt just to be safe and that he will be staying with the 2 until his leg is healed, and until then he would be staying in the guest room only for Gosalyn to reply nonchalantly "I'll keep that in mind, look can you just leave me alone now dad? I don't feel like seeing anyone now ok?"

Hearing this from his adoptive kid Drake out of shock decides to do as she says, but not without reminding her one last time that he will be right beside her if she is having any trouble ,and that whenever she's ready to talk about it, only to be greeted with a teddy bear to his face getting him to finally get out of her room ,to which Drake after leaning himself onto her door now then comment to himself about this situation saying "well that went better then expected" as he then gets himself back onto his feet to make his way back downstairs.

But right when he was about to however, Drake was soon caught on the first stair case by honking noise coming from Megavolt's room ,causing Drake to run back in there to answer Megavolt's call and see what he wants now.

Then once he reaches the guest room Megavolt then says his request to Drake saying "my battery is running a little low ,you wouldn't mind charging it for me would you?" to which Drake than asks the electronic rodent "what didn't you charge it before coming over here?"

"What do you expect me to go home and find police cars and law enforcement waiting to arrest me there? I couldn't risk that" answers Megavolt to which Drake then asks him " how the heck am I going to charge something as big as that thing" we then Gilligan cut to where Drake is seen attempting to connect the large battery to a generator in his basement, as he now says to himself "when am I ever going to learn to keep my big mouth shut?"

After about 5 hours of trying to power up the large battery once he finished ,he then returns to Megavolts room and places it right beside him as we then see him with an exhausted look on his face ,before Megavolt asks his caregiver "you did realize my battery had a had a hidden cord compartment right?" Reffering to the little compartment below the battery's negative side.

This left Drake dumbfounded, while Megavolt explains to his unknown nemesis "don't worry about it though now you know how to charge it next time, and remember kids knowing is half the battle" turning towards us to tell us this ,as if he where telling a moral Drake still dumbfounded ,asks him with a little anger in his voice "wha- di-a- what battle?" To which Megavolt realizes his mistake, and says "whoa wrong cartoon story sorry about that folks" before turning back over to Drake, to tell him "never you mind Jeeves your dismissed for now until I call for you go on" scooting him away to the door.

Once Drake does so by the time he enters the living room, he then begins to lay on his couch in exhaustion before he asks himself what he had gotten into now ,unknown to him however of what is yet to come the next following days with the electrorat.

**And here we are the next chapter of the story I hope it pleases you DW fans out there please let me know what you think in your review and I will keep writing as soon as I can **


	8. Megavolt's Maid

**Now we continue the story and here is the following chapter**

The next day after Gosalyn was sent to school ,the rest of Drake's day ever since Megavolt was made a guest in his home was now a living nightmare.

Because every time Drake tries to go about his daily routine or attempts to, Megavolt would ring for him (or in his case honk for him) for either some stupid request or to do stuff for him even when its in his reach.

The first time he called for Drake with his horn Drake was making coffee downstairs, before he heard it and caused him to spill coffee on his sweater before he reaches the guest room only for Megavolt to reply saying "I want to take a bath" to which the duck replies with a look of confusion on his face "umm ok then take one, the bathroom is right across the hall from your room anyways."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Asks Megavolt in outrage "you expect me to walk over to the bathroom in my condition ,surely you don't really expect me to do that?" Drake then sarcastically replies to this saying "oh I'm sorry ,did you expect me to carry you to the bathroom?" before hearing Megavolt literally reply "would you please?" making Drake now realize that he was serious about his request ,before he gives into his demand and carries him over to the bathroom, drawing the rodents bath at the perfect temperature, and attempting to leave.

Megavolt however then honks for him again tempting the duck to return to the bathroom, only for Megavolt to answer saying "Drake surely you don't expect me to get in the tub by myself do you? I could fracture my leg you know" after a sigh of tranquility ,Drake after Megavolt undressed carefully places him into the tub ,while placing his casted leg onto a special foot pillow placed on the corner of the tub ,before Drake attempts to leave the room again.

But however right when he comes close to getting out of the bathroom, Megavolt honks for him again this time Megavolt to ask "while your going ,would you mind washing my jumpsuit be careful though, its dry clean only" however Drake did not listen to the last part the rodent had said, and instead replies "don't worry Elmo this suit is in good hands I'll make sure it gets washed in no time.

After Megavolts bath had finished, he had Drake take him out and dry him as if he where an infant ,before being made to dress the rodent in what appeared to be a yellow polo shirt ,and red shorts before he attempted to escape him, the electric rat calls for him again only for Megavolt to ask "aren't you forgetting something? Drake with a confused look on his face then asks Megavolt what it was he forgot, Megavolt then answers this saying "very funny Drake, who else do you think is gonna tuck me in?" Making Drake try to restrain himself from attempting to attack the nasally rodent ,as he fulfills his request and tucks him in while being extra careful not to further fracture his foot.

Afterwards Drake finally manages to reach the living room ,turn on his TV, and sit back in his chair before saying to himself "finally alone at last ,just me and my good friends easy chair ,and Sherduck Helms" but right when the show was just about to air the episode after its theme song, that's when Megavolt calls for him yet again then when Drake manages to finally reach the guest room ,Megavolt then demands to him that he wants to watch TV, to which Drake responds to this by saying "too bad Elmo the only TV in this house is the one downstairs and I'm was just starting to watch my favorite show on it."

Megavolt then scoffs at Drakes fake sympathy before he said "who ever said I wanted to watch it from downstairs in the first place?" Drake now baffled by this begins to stutter ,before he asks the electricity obsessed rodent "then where **do **you want to watch TV?" And by the look of the grin on Megavolt's face ,Drake soon realized too late what Megavolt really had in mind, as we then cut to Drake on the staircase pushing the TV set that had been plugged off to Megavolts room ,while asking himself "why did I even bother to ask?"

Later that day after reinstalling the TV set in the guest room ,Drake then returns to the living room as he throws himself onto his easy chair staring at the wall where the TV had once been ,then Drake gets another call from Megavolt after another ,waiting on Megavolt hand and foot with each day ,making Drake run in circles just to tend to Megavolts needs until his foot gets better.

Every time when Drake had a little or more free time on his hands ,he would often get called into the guest room by Megavolt who would always have him do such ridiculous requests ,such examples that are listed below are:

Making Drake hand him a tissue from the tissue box saying that he can't reach for when clearly its in Megavolt's reach.

Having Drake change the channel on his until he found a good show to watch even if he is able to use it himself.

Giving Megavolt a Mayan massage.

Making Megavolt a glass of orange juice.

Making Drake read him a made up story.

Having Drake shave his back.

Ironing his underwear.

Brushing his teeth.

All this and more was what Drake had to put up with ,and if he ever refused to do any of Megavolts requests, Drake had to answer to his electric zaps that shocked him from head to toe until he cooperated with his demands ,and it was like this every day even after picking up Gosalyn from school.

**Poor Drake hopefully things will get better for him soon but for now if you enjoyed this chapter please let me know in your review and I promise I will get to the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
